¿Que tan valiente eres?
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: Alfred sobrevivió a la arriesgada misión de comer pez globo en casa de Japón. Ahora va por una misión tan peligrosa como esa: comer chile. Todo héroe necesita su apoyo, y el va con la única persona que es experto en la materia. ¿Alfred lograra el reto o morirá en el intento?


**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Nuestro México lindo y picudo haciendo de las suyas.

¡No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda!

* * *

**¿Qué tan valientes eres?**

**D.F. México.**

––_¡Hey Meshiko! ¡I come to visit you!_

––Antes que digas algo te advierto que ahorita no estoy para tus tonteras ––siguió revisando las nuevas reformas sin levantar la vista de los papeles––. Sin cita no te puedo atender.

––_Meshiko_ ––lo llamo sin obtener respuesta–– lleva a _The Hero_ a comer chile.

––¿Cómo que llévame? Ve tú si quieres ––dijo molesto––. Tengo mucha _chamba*_ y mi jefe se pone bravo si no termino rápido.

––¡_Henry_ me dio permiso! ––dijo con una risotada–– No tienes opción.

Esta me la pagas pinche copetes juro en su mente. Tomo su mochila con sus cosas, su saco y le dijo a la secretaria que le apuntara las llamadas y entregara los papeles firmados al congreso. Que ni lo esperaran porque no regresaría hasta mañana.

––¡_Joseph_, apresúrate! ––dijo desde el auto–– _¡Come on!_

––Diosito, dime ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ––susurro para sí mismo––. ¡Si me sigues apurando, no te acompaño!

––Ok.

José María llevó a su vecino del norte a uno de los mercados más famosos de la ciudad: La merced. Anduvieron recorriendo los puestos en busca de todas las variedades de chiles: morita, jalapeño, chile de árbol, piquín, habanero, chile ancho, chipotle, pasilla, guajillo, manzano, etc. Al gringo se le hizo raro comprar todos esos chiles pero México le dijo:

––¿Quieres demostrar que eres todo un héroe, verdad? ––recibió el asentimiento de Alfred–– Entonces debes saborear todas las clases de chile existentes.

La verdad es que para su propósito solo deberían haber comprado el chile más picoso: El habanero. La razón real era que a México se le había agotado su súper exclusiva reserva de chiles y pensó surtirse aprovechando que su vecino pagaba.

Ya en la casa del mexicano, este puso un chile de cada clase en una bandeja frente al estadounidense.

––Mira gringo, escucha con atención ––alzo el dedo índice para darse importancia––. Debes comer cada uno de estos chiles si crees ser muy valiente y macho ––le hizo un ademan a su vecino para que se acercara–– para que veas que no soy tan _gacho*_ te diré el secreto: solo comete este chilito amarillo ––agarro un chile habanero–– que según es el más picoso de todos los chiles pero la _mera neta*_ es que a penas cosquillas me hace. Si logras acabártelo, eres muy valiente pero si te lo comes _de un jalón*_ serás tan _chingón*_ como yo.

––No lo sé ––dijo con duda––. ¿Estás seguro?

––_Clarines*_ ––dijo sonriendo––. Tú comételo y serás todo un héroe.

––Mmm… aun tengo mis dudas.

––Observa y aprende del maestro ––se comió de un jalón un chile habanero–– ¿Viste? Es tan fácil que hasta tú puedes hacerlo.

––Pero yo…

––¿No me digas que me saliste _sacón*_ gringo? ––se burlo–– ¡Eres una gallina!

––_¡Shut up, Joseph!_

––Guac, guac ––el mexicano se puso las manos en la cintura y movió los brazos como si aleteara–– guac, guac…

––_¡Shut up, Meshiko! _––repitió azotando la mesa con los puños––. _¡The Hero…!_

––Ya te estoy viendo las plumas y el pico ja ja ja.

––_¡I am a Hero! _––dispuesto a demostrar que no era un cobarde se comió el chile de un bocado–– _¡Ha! ¡The Hero win!_

––Ves que no era tan difícil je je je.

––¡Kyyyyaaaaa! ––grito sintiendo su lengua y su garganta quemarse–– _¡My mouth is flame! _

Alfred sentia que su cara se ponía roja y le ardía. Empezó a ser muecas y tratar de escupir lo ingerido segundos antes. Sentía que se quemaba por dentro. José María se revolcaba en el piso de la risa. Ver a su vecino sufrir sacaba su lado sádico. Estados unidos daba vueltas por toda la habitación buscando agua y se agarraba continuamente la garganta.

––_¡Water please!_

––¿Que dices?, ¿Que quieres? ––pregunto como si no supiera lo que deseaba su vecino––_ No te entiendo ni madres*_, gringo.

––_¡Water please!_

––Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me eches ingles ––hizo una mueca––. _Háblame en cristiano*_ o no te doy nada.

––¡Agua! ¡Agua! ¡Agua!

––Al cliente lo que pida.

Tomo una cubeta de agua de la cocina y le echo la cubetada encima, empapándolo de pies a cabeza. El gringo siguió gritando. Al final de muchos lloriqueos le dio un vaso grande de leche.

––_Meshiko_ eres malvado con _The Hero_.

––_Nel*_… ¿Quién era el que quería comer chile para ser un héroe? ––pregunto aparentemente molesto–– ¿Era yo? No, verdad. Yo solo te dije que hacer.

––Malvado…

––_Ya cámbiale de canal._

––_The Hero _se va a casa.

––Ah, que gringo más _chillón*_, no aguanta nada ––saco la cinta de la cámara oculta detrás de la alacena. Regalo de Japón por sus 200 años––. Se la regalare a Cuba en su cumpleaños.

Se fue a guardarla a su caja fuerte. Se preguntaba si no debería venderlo a buen precio a los interesados en ver sufrir al gringo. Bueno, tal vez la usaría para amenazar al gringo si intentaba pasarse de _manchado*_ con él en las reformas migratorias.

A la mañana siguiente. Oficina del jefe de México.

––Voy a checar mi _Face_ ––escribió su correo y contraseña–– a ver que me pusieron mis fans.

La página no le abría. De seguro están agregándole más aplicaciones, la abriré mas tarde pensó despreocupado. Intento accesar a su cuenta de Tweeter, correo electrónico, Instagram, Deviantard, You tuve y nada que abría. Harto le dio un golpe al aparato. La pantalla se puso en negro y aparecieron flotando palabras, pero no cualquier palabra: eran insultos a su persona.

––¡Me vengare Anonimous!

México al escuchar el grito desde su oficina solo dijo:

––Creo que le encanto mi regalito.

* * *

_Mexicanismos:_

_Chamba*: _Trabajo.

_Gacho*: _Malo, mala onda.

_Mera neta*: _La verdad.

_De un jalón*: _De un bocado.

_Chingón*: _Genial.

_Clarines*: _Claro.

_Sacón*: _Cobarde.

_No te entiendo ni madres*: _No te entiendo nada.

_Háblame en cristiano*: _Háblame en español.

_Nel*: _No.

_Ya cámbiale de canal: _Deja el asunto por la paz.

_Chillón*: _Llorón.

_Manchado*: _Portarse mal.


End file.
